Like You
by bad2wolf2mcgee
Summary: After Danny is shot at thier wedding, Lindsay learns that some wounds can't be healed by time... happy ending... D/L... mentions of M/S... teeny bit of F/M friendshp...one shot


**So I wrote this during a free period at school. Hope you like. It's a bit dark but that's how I was feeling at the time. I'm gonna start writing the next chapter of vanished now so please read it!!! Lyrics are from 'Like you' by Evanescence.**

**Like You**

_stay low_

_soft, dark and dreamless_

_far beneath my nightmares_

_an loneliness._

_I hate me_

_for breathing without you_

_I don't want to feel_

_Anymore for you._

Standing in the church, in the dark. Sitting by the spot. The spot where it all ended for him. The deep red stain was still evident and It was a cold reminder of the pain she had gone through. The pain she was going through.

He was her life, existence had no meaning without him. This was it. Where he had promised they would spend the rest of their lives together. Then… all she could remember was the look of shock on his face. The blood seeping through his best suit. The blood transfer on her white dress. His eyes, his beautiful eyes suddenly becoming so wide, then relaxing and then nothing. She died with him. But unlike him, she woke up from her death like state.

_Grieving for you_

_I'm not grieving for you_

_Nothing real love can't undo_

_And though I may have lost my way_

_all paths lead straight to you_

she had stayed at work for almost a month before she realised she didn't care anymore. Before each new case had been exiting and she knew she could go to him if she was upset but now. Now there was no one. Her friends tried they really did but it wasn't enough and they all knew what was going to happen. Whether it was sooner or later.

_I long to be like you_

_Lie cold in the ground like you_

Silently she ran her hand over the cold stone. Tracing the outline of the stained patch. Why him, he could go on without her, he was stronger. Why hadn't she been hit.

_Halo_

_Blinding wall between us_

_Melt away and leave us alone again_

_The humming, haunted somewhere out there_

_I believe our love can _

_See us through in death_

_I long to be like you _

_Lie cold in the ground like you_

_There's room inside for two _

_And I'm not grieving for you_

_I'm coming for you_

Her heart was broken and so was her sanity. She pulled her police issue weapon from her belt and held it loosely in her hands. She had planned everything, to make it easier for whoever processed her scene. She was recording it. She had cleaned the gum so only her fingerprints were on it and she had left a note. Nothing could go wrong.

_You're not alone,  
No matter what they told you, you're not alone.  
I'll be right beside you forevermore._

_I long to be like you,  
Lie cold in the ground like you did.  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you._

The shot rang out, clear through the dark gothic church, disturbing birds sleeping in the rafters and echoing around until her final breath was taken. A few seconds later another bang was heard, that of the heavy wooden doors being opened. A small group of people entered the church, guns drawn and wary. However nothing could prepare them for what they were about to see. One of the group ran straight down the isle and immediately checked for a pulse, his shoulders sagged as he looked back over his shoulder and shook his head. Another of the team, a woman, broke out in tears her legs almost buckled as she thought of the torment that had plagued the other woman now lying on the floor, before she could hit the ground an older man with dark hair caught her, his usually non-expressive face was wrought with grief as the tears of his two lost friends and employees overcame his thoughts. The two held each other as if life it self depended on the other. Finally, a younger man, the best friend, walked slowly over to the video camera standing proudly on its tripod. He watched as the young lady kneeled down and caressed the bloodstained floor. He looked on sadly as she looked up to the camera and mimed 'I'm sorry'. He forced himself to witness her putting the gun to her chest. He flinched and turned away as the shot rang out again. Tears ran silently down his face and he glanced round at the team of three now taking up their positions. The doctor with his patient, the carer with her arms around another, the boss who was pulling himself together to be able to face another day. Where did he fit in. no sarcasm or wit was needed. He had lost a brother and a sister in one short period of time and nothing would change that. 'But they are together' he told himself. 'that's what matters'. He walked out of the church, crossed the street and walked through the rain. "Damn pathetic fallacy." The tears now streaking down his face mixed with the pouring rain blending until there was no way to tell…

_And as we lay in silent bliss,  
I know you remember me._

I long to be like you,  
Lie cold in the ground like you.  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,  
_I'm coming for you._

A year past and things had almost got back to normal at the lab. People kept killing and cases kept coming. Anyone seeing the lab before hand when Lindsay and Danny first died would be shocked at the change in atmosphere people were happy and laughter filled the lab. It was the crime labs big secret. One week after Lindsay's funeral hawks had an impossible case, he was working alone and he went back to the scene. As he searched high and low for anything to help him. He could have sworn he heard Danny make a quip about hoping Mac was paying him for the overtime they were putting in. Sheldon shook his head and carried on processing. Suddenly he looked up and saw Danny leaning against the wall his arms crossed over his chest. "This is not happening" hawks muttered. Danny grinned and pointed at the draw next to him then vanished. Hawks opened it and found a diary complete with confession. "This is really not happening."

Stella and Mac sat in the latter's office, sitting quietly next to each other as the clock stroke 12 they got up as if to leave and go their separate ways but a laugh caught them off guard. Lindsay appeared in front of Stella who screamed turned and ran straight into Mac who caught her before she fell. She looked up into his eyes and he took his chance and kissed her. When they broke apart they turned to find Lindsay shaking her head. She whispered "it's about time you too realised your made for each other" then she disappeared. The three of them met up later with Flack and explained their sightings. He wasn't pleased, the wound opened when his two best friends died still lay raw underneath his skin and he didn't need them poking fun. He turned to go but a man came out from no-where and pulled out a gun, before Don had time to react the man pulled the trigger and he waited patiently for the shot but before the bullet could reach him Lindsay jumped out of nowhere and threw herself in-front of him. The bullet hit her and she lay still. Don looked up to see Danny holing on to the perp before handing him over to Mac, and then he walked over to Lindsay and woke her up. "Lindsay, baby?" she stirred and shook her head. He helped her up and they turned to Flack. "You believe them now?" Danny asked grinning. Lindsay walked over to Flack and whispered. "When I was alive, you would have done anything to save me. Now it's my turn to return the favour." She put her arms around his neck and he bent into the embrace. "Whenever you need me, I'll be there. Even if you just need to talk." He nodded as a tear escaped from his eyes. She gently wiped it away and smiled. Lindsay turned and made her way back to Danny.

"Hey Flack," Danny called playfully. "You hitting on my girl?" Flack smirked back.

"Wouldn't dream of it Messer," he replied "wouldn't dream of it"


End file.
